


Comfy?

by panna_acida



Series: StrangeIron Drabble Collection [2]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Flash Fic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 05:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18067475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panna_acida/pseuds/panna_acida





	Comfy?

"Are you comfortable?" Tony asked with a little smile playing on his lips, feeling Stephen lips brush his exposed neck.

"Yes" Stephen said, nuzzling Tony neck. "But it will be more comfortable in our bed, instead of here at the dining table." Ended peering over Tony left shoulder, to look at the spread of paper covered in equation and technical drawing, in front of them.

"Is just that..." Tony stopped tapping a pen on the table before moving the object to his mouth and starting to chew the end.

"Tony..."

"Yes, Stephen."

"Only because JARVIS locked the workshop, doesn't mean you can work here" Stephen said shaking his head, and taking the pen from Tony hand letting the chewed object fall on the table and roll slowly on the floor.

"But work!" Tony mumbled, letting his head connect with the table surface, with a soft * _thud_ *.

"No mumbling" Stephen said, letting his right hand start to stroke slow circle on Tony's back. "Let's go to sleep and rest." Continued after few second of silence in a softer voice. "After everything that happened today, we both need some sleep." Stephen hand stopped just over Tony shoulder and a massive bandage emerging from under the black shirt, before moving toward Tony face to pinch a cheek, making the man bat away his hand and scrunch up his nose.

"Let's go" Stephen ended extending his hand catching Tony extended one, latching their finger together, and moving slowly toward their shared bedroom in complete silence.


End file.
